The present invention is in the field of fish scalers and is particularly directed to a unique power-driven fish scaler which can be driven by an electric drill or the like to provide a highly effective removal of the scales from a fish.
Numerous devices have been proposed in the past for effecting the scale removal from fish. Such devices have included simple hand implements and have also included power operated scalers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,085 which includes a hand-held rotating member having outwardly protruding teeth which is driven by a flexible drive and rotates so as to effect scale removal when applied to a fish. Other devices have incorporated rotary drum type means having inwardly extending protrusions engageable with a fish placed therein or removing the scales. Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,620,953; 1,775,693; 2,449,753; 2,653,345; 3,072,956; 3,088,164; 3,304,574; 3,590,424; 3,872,544; 4,106,193; 4,107,819; 4,162,558 and 4,271,562. While the foregoing devices have frequently represented an improvement over the prior art, they have suffered from one or more deficiencies such as causing bruising and damage to the fish, being difficult to clean, being expensive to fabricate and maintain and being incapable of removing scales from difficult to reach areas such as under body areas and those adjacent the dorsal and other fins of fish. Another problem with the prior art devices is that many of them are dangerous to the user.
Therefore, the primary objects of the present invention are the provision of a new and improved fish scaling means which is effective in use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and trouble-free and safe in operation.